Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Sugarpeachxe2x80x99.
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Sugarpeachxe2x80x99. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1988, grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). The variety was developed as a first generation cross using xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) nectarine as the selected seed parent and xe2x80x98Diamond Princessxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,066) peach as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of peach tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its selected seed parent, xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) nectarine, by producing fruit that is firm and crisp in texture, mostly red in skin color, yellow in flesh color, and clingstone in type, but is very distinguished therefrom by producing fruit that is peach instead of nectarine and that ripens about forty days earlier.
The present variety is similar to its selected pollen parent, Diamond Princess (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,066) peach, by producing peaches that are nearly full red in skin color, sweet and acidic in flavor, and globose in shape, but is distinguished therefrom by having a small blossom instead of large and by producing fruit that is clingstone instead of freestone, that is firmer and virtually non-melting in flesh texture, that is yellow with dark red bleeding in the flesh color, that holds on the tree much longer, that has a protruding tip at the apex on many, that is much larger in size, and that matures about ten days later.
In summary, the present variety is characterized by a medium size, vigorous, hardy, self-fertile, productive and regular bearing tree. The fruit matures under the ecological conditions described in mid July, with first picking on Jul. 16, 2003. The fruit is very large in size, sweet and acidic in flavor, globose with some tipping on the apex in shape, clingstone in type, yellow with significant red bleeding in flesh color, mostly red in skin color, and extremely firm to non-melting in texture. The present variety was the result of a nectarine by peach hybridization.